Robins! Jason X Tim
by Marlene Fishe
Summary: Villians are after Jason, and after they catch him in his apartment he can't think of anywhere to go but the Bat-cave when he barily escapes with his life.


Jason was running as fast as he could with the pain from his possibly sprained Ankle, but he could tell he wasn't fast enough, wasn't quick enough. He switched tactics, going from full out running from one building to the other, to dropping down to the streets below. He dodged through back alleyways and abandoned buildings, but he could still hear those bastards on his tail like dogs.

Jason pulled out some explosives circling around to make certain his assailants where in the room when he detonated the explosives. Shards of glass and debris rained down around him as he started running again, there were more thugs already catching his trail. He wanted to face the thugs and cut them to pieces for trying to kill him, but he had already tried that. These thugs had been pumped full of some serious drugs and Jason had ended up on the receiving end of a serious beating.

He was seriously in deep shit. He was running out of supplies and energy, and for every thug he took out two more seemed to appear on his tail. He didn't know when the pain in his ribs started, he knew it was after the beating but he wasn't certain if one of his own explosions hadn't done the damage. He was bruised and battered and bleeding from several lacerations. When he reached into a pocket and discovered that he only had one set of explosives left he cursed.

He couldn't believe he was considering this, but a quick death from the explosion was better than what he would go through if those thugs managed to knock him out and turn him over to whoever had put the price on his head. Jason groaned as he slid down a back slide alley and pulled his cell phone from his pants. He went through his contacts without slowing down. Surely he had someone in his contacts that could help him out of this mess, but he realized with dismay, that the few names of any use where names of people he had either swindled or attempted to kill. With a curse he shoved the phone in his pocket as he barely avoided the main spray of birdshot from one of the thugs only to be hit with some of the pellets of another gun.

Jason pulled his blade and managed to slit the guys throat before launching himself onto the roof with his grappling gun. Jason was so focused on the thugs on his ass that he didn't even notice the movements in the shadows. One secant he was preparing to blow him and his assailants up and the next, he was knocked out.

Jason jerked awake, then groaned and settled back down when pain radiated through him. Only to jerk again when he remembered how he had gotten so injured. He held back his sigh of relief that he wasn't chained up, he could not handle being restrained at the moment. He looked around and realized he was on a couch, in what could have passed as a living room, but he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten here. Jason was just trying to stand, ignoring the sprained ankle, when a familiar voice asked, "Where you going in such a hurry you can't even say hello to your little brother."

Jason whirled around to face the voice he recognized as the baby-Robin who had replaced him. The voice was slightly different from the last time he had heard it, his eyes proved what his ears confirmed. Baby-Robin was a far cry from a kid; in fact, his replacement had him beat in size. Jason raised an eye-brow at the regular clothes and asked, "What, did you get the boot and decided you wanted to share memories with the guy you replaced? Sorry but I'm not exactly in the mood to stick around reminiscing."

Jason turned and planned to make a limp towards the exit when his replacement called out, "How far do you think you'll get before you pass out from blood loss. Those thugs, that where after you, already discovered all of your hide outs. They have dozens of men outside of your haunts and have been waiting for you to show your face so they can capture you… because apparently the big boss wants you alive for questioning."

Jason stopped in his tracks, shit. He really didn't have anywhere to go, those bastards had found him at his most well hidden hide out, no way they wouldn't track down the other places. He glanced down at the wounds that still hadn't clotted, would he even managed to get more than a block without passing out? Jason tried not to cringe as he turned to look back at the full-grown Robin. They had both been raised by the same guy, but Jason hadn't even bothered to try and find out about the new Robin. Hell he didn't even know the kids name. "You do realize that I'm your enemy, right?"

The kid smiled and said, "You had the chance to kill me once, and you didn't. All things considered I think that says enough about you for me to save your ass from frying."

Jason rolled his eyes; he hadn't killed the little Robin only because he hadn't wanted the big bat on his ass again. Killing thugs and low life's was one thing, but killing an innocent kid would have put him in danger. Jason didn't mention his reasoning only asked, "So where is this place?"

The kid smiled and said, "A secant District warehouse, those thugs won't think to look for you here, and even if they did we will have plenty of warning."

Jason glanced around the room trying to find something to distract him from the young robin's gaze. After a minute of silence the other said, "you should probably sit down, take the weight off the injured ankle. We should probably get you cleaned up; otherwise you're just going to keep bleeding all over the place."

Jason looked down at the floor and winced at the trail of blood he had left behind. Damn the kid for noticing and being right. As Jason forced himself to sit down on the couch, which he now realized was wrapped in plastic for this very reason, Tim came forward with a large first aid kit. Jason was surprised when Jason handed him some pills and then bottled water. Jason felt a slight drop in his stomach as he realized he had no idea what the pills were, but he was in so much pain he didn't have time to distrust the boy. So he swallowed the pills down without pause.

Tim hid his smile by getting to work at getting Jason's shirt off and out of the way of his ministrations. He could tell by the tension of Jason's muscles that he did not want to be touched but was to exhausted and injured to actually fight Tim over ministrations. He had only taken off Jason's shirt and was mopping up the mess of blood around the birdshot in his shoulder when the medicine started taking effect. He could feel the tense muscles begin to relax under his hands, his breathing began to grow shallow and even, and Tim saw him fight the drooping of his eyelids.

Tim couldn't stop his smile from spreading as he felt Jason loose the battle and fall into a light slumber. He had worked so hard to get this point, planning this since he had first met Jason and he had left him bruised but alive. With careful and practiced hands he quickly cleaned and bandaged the wounds on his chest before carefully binding the ribs. Tim gently removed Jason's pants but stopped at removing the boxers. He sighed and got to work binding the swollen ankle. Tim gently laid Jason out so that he looked more comfortable sprawled out across the couch.

Jason woke with a groan when bright sunlight poured through the window and directly into his face. As he began to pull out of the drugged slumber he began to feel the pain throughout his body once more, but his mind was taking a bit longer to recover from the drugs. When I finally managed to open my eyes a shadowed face appeared in my vision. I blinked, to daze to actually recognize the face or how close the owner was to my personal space. Blue eyes sparkled and a familiar voice said through the smiling lips, "I really thought that you being a drug dealer would mean you had a higher tolerance for drugs, obviously that's not the case."

Jason groaned and tried to sit up, to get the blood flowing to his brain. What the hell had the little-bird given him? Sure he had taken plenty of pain killers in his day but none of them made him feel so muddled. Tim placed a firm hand on his injured shoulder and pushed him back into the coach as he said, "Yeah, you are going to want to stay lying down."

Jason's head was so fuzzy that he was surprised he didn't muddle the one word, "Why?"

Tim smiled and said, "Those drugs I gave you are going to hamper your movements for a while, if you sit up your going to get really sick."

Jason put his hand to his head, he felt to crappy at this point to really get angry at the little bird, so instead he just asked, "Do you have something ells I can take, I feel like I got hit by a fucking train."

Tim smiled brighter and placed several pills in his hand. He had expected Jason to put up more of a fight when he first woke up, he had even gotten a siring ready in case Jason decided to be truly difficult. This was all going a lot better than he had hoped it would. Once Jason swallowed the pills he laid back into the couch and rubbed at his head, Tim wondered out loud, "Are you allergic to anything?"

Jason winced at some unseen pain, then slowly opened his eyes, they were starting to get the hazed look from the drugs. Jason opened his mouth but when he couldn't seem to find the words in his muddled mind he just jerked at the chain around his neck. Tim had never really noticed the chain but now, as he looked closer at the chain he realized it was one of those medical one's people bought when they were severely allergic to some sort of medication. Since Jason had fallen asleep once again Tim took the chain off of him and headed to the computer.

Tim hacked into one of the neighboring doctor's computer systems and quickly entered in the code inscribed on the chain, after a few minutes several files popped up. After using the Medical digest to translate all of the information he discovered that Jason was allergic to Insulin and anticonvulsants, was blood type O, which was apparently rare, and he was missing a kidney. Tim smiled as he slipped the chain back around Jason's neck; he was learning more about Jason all the time.

Jason woke up with a groan and slowly pushed himself into a semi-sitting position and tried to see in the darkness. His brain was fuzzy and he couldn't really get himself to think. For some reason he felt compelled to stay where he was, but when his stomach rumbled he knew that was not going to happen. He was starving. As he pushed himself into a sitting position his headache increased and he saw stars. Suddenly he was on the floor and his whole body felt like it had taken a hit.

It was when he was on the floor that he herd Tim walk in and suddenly the place was lit up. Jason grown as the light only made his head hurt worse. Tim sighed and said, "I told you not to move around."

Jason growled out, "You should have told my stomach that."

Tim laughed and said, "Well I'll be, you have a sense of humor. I'll remember that. So I take it your hungry?"

Jason rolled to his side and said, "If you don't feed me soon I might just kill you."

Tim laughed even though he knew him well enough to believe he truly meant what he said. Perhaps the drugs he had chosen were having a bad effect on him. Tim quickly made Jason a sandwich, making sure that he made it exactly how Alfred had taught him.

Jason's had closed his eyes as he tried to think past the serious pain in his head. The more he tried to think the worst the pain got. He faintly heard Tim approach but his head was hurting so bad he couldn't open his eyes as he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Tim set the plate down on the side table and said, "Do you think you can sit up?"

Jason growled out, "Fuck, my head hurts… is this cause I punched you in the face that one time?"

Tim gently took Jason's head in his hands. Jason winced when his finger's ran through his hair, running over the bumped and bruised flesh that was hidden by his hair. Tim's voice was quite as he asked, "You hit your head?

Jason tried to think back and after a bit he said, "I might have."

Tim's voice was pained as he said, "You probably have a concussion… if I had known I wouldn't have given you that medicine. Here, I'm going to try and help you back onto the couch."

Tim gently helped Jason onto the couch and noticed that Jason was shaking like he had just come out of a freezer. Tim helped him to sit up, before asking, "Does that feel any better?"

Jason grimaced and said, "I don't know…"

Tim disappeared into the kitchen to grab a wet wash cloth and was surprised when he returned that Jason hadn't moved from where he had placed him. Tim tilted his head back and was surprised when Jason didn't fight him. He placed the cool cloth across his forehead then asked, "How about know?"

Jason gently nodded his head, the pain was still there, muddling his thoughts, but it wasn't as bad. Tim smiled and said, "Here, You need to eat."

Jason opened one eye and saw the proffered sandwich, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he asked, "Did Alfred teach you?"

Tim blushed ever so faintly, he had never seen anything resembling a genuine smile on Jason's face before, and it made his whole face light up. He felt his heart-rate speed up, as he picked up the sandwich and held it out to Jason. Jason took the sandwich and ate it at a speed that led Tim to wonder when he had last eaten.

Jason's mood improved when the hunger went away, but he was still so tired. His eyes had just fluttered close when he felt Tim's hands on either side of his face and he awoke to find Tim's mouth inches from his. Jason's eyes were inches from Tim's closed ones and he watched Tim's face as Tim slowly leaned forward and feathered his lips a crossed his own. Jason grabs Tim's shoulder and slowly pushes him away, and Tim looks like he's about to cry.

Jason shakes his head and says, "You know there are some people that are so fucked up that everything they touch ends up breaking into unidentifiable pieces. I've already chosen my path in life. I've killed people and not just once or twice, but a lot and whatever you're going through with Bruce will only get worse if you're around me."

Tim smiled at that and said, "You are worrying about screwing me up?"

Then Tim was pushing Jason back into the table his mouth on his, and Jason was surprised not by the contact, but by the fact that he wasn't resisting, in fact he was kissing him back. If Jason didn't know any better, he might think that moan was coming from his lips, and he was enjoying the feel of Tim, the baby bird, straddling him.


End file.
